Opening the Door
by naioka1992
Summary: Evangeline Potter is the one girl who can always find a way to say the wrong thing. She’s James’s little sister, missed out on the ‘Potter Charm’ and is always overlooked. But the Marauders hear her 'only talent'. What trouble will this cause? SiriusOC
1. Weight of the World : 1

Opening the Door

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter – JKR does – or any of the songs here – Evanescence and/or MCR do – but I do own my Oc's and the plot. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Weight of the World

"Oof!"

Lily Evans rubbed her head as she fell back onto her butt, after bumping into someone in the busy corridors of Hogwarts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you…" the girl she had bumped into said politely, helping her up gently. Her voice was quiet and shy-sounding, though Lily heard no emotion other than sorrow and apology in her voice.

Lily brushed herself off and smiled at the girl. She blinked at her.

"…You look like James Potter!" she exclaimed quietly, "Who are you?" she asked. The girl looked at the floor sadly.

"I'm Evangeline Potter, his younger twin sister. Don't worry about it, Lily, I'm easy to forget." She added quickly, seeing the guilty look on Lily's face as the girl came back to her at once.

She shared a dorm with her – Lily really felt she should have remembered someone as nice (if a little quiet, permanently sad and Potter-blooded) as Evangeline.

"I'm so sorry, Evangeline!" Lily replied, ignoring Evangeline's _'it doesn't matter'_ part.

Evangeline smiled shyly. "No, Lily, it's fine. I'm usually gone before you get up, and besides," her smiled faded slightly, "you're so busy – I wish I were like you." She said. She bent down to pick up her fallen bag, thankfully with its full content still inside.  
Lily opened her mouth to argue against that comment, but the girl had quickly swept from view.

_Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like God in heaven gave me a turn._

_Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you.  
Still in the dark, can you fix me?_

As she walked along, knowing she would never catch her up now, Lily though over Evangeline.

She had messy black hair that fell about her shoulders in a way similar to James', though thicker and a little longer than his. Her eyes were chocolate-brown: wide and innocent, though shyly hidden by fallen bangs of black. She had a good figure, but failed to show it off – come to think of it, Lily never really saw her going to Common-Room-Parties or balls in the Great Hall.

'_So maybe the girl isn't as social as her brother, hey, at least she was better to talk to than him!__'_ Lily thought as she walked into her dorm to grab her trunk, after stuffing the last few items inside it.

They were going home, today.

Next year, Lily would be a seventh year – and oh, how she hoped to be made Head Girl!

Evangeline sighed and gazed out the window, watching as the four regrettably familiar faces came into view outside the train.

She had already gotten them a compartment, just like always. This would be the seventh time she had gotten the compartment for them, just waiting for them to take over it when they finally arrived.

"Oh, hi Evangeline!"

Evangeline looked up to see Lily Evans smiling into the compartment. "Mind if I join you?" she asked kindly.

Evangeline it her lip. This had never happened before.

"Umm, the Marauders are going to be here, so you might want to leave…" Evangeline trailed off sadly as Lily's brow buried into a brow.

"Why? Since when?" she demanded, hands on hips. Evangeline swallowed the lump in her throat.

_Freefall, freefall, all through life._

"Since the first train ride here. I offered to get a compartment for us all, and on the seventh train ride I'm still doing that for them." she murmured, watching as James Sirius, Remus and Peter – who was leaving now that his sixth year was over, thank goodness – drew nearer along the hall.

"Look Lily, I really appreciate it, but if James sees you he's going to -!"

"Lily-Flower!"

Evangeline's expression dropped into sorrow and apology again, as James bounded up to Lily, grinning.

"Come to settle in with us, I see." he assumed confidently, trying – and failing – to escort her into the compartment.

Evangeline shook her head sadly and gazed out the window again, as the train began to move.

"OI! EVE! GET OUT THE WAY!"

Evangeline sighed and obediently moved, so that James could swoop round gracefully on his broom – the top model, naturally – and swerve round to grab the quaffle from Sirius.

Remus frowned at James, glancing at Evangeline, who had continued her reading again, though she seemed sad and tired, still.

"Aren't you a bit mean to her?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be, but still wanting to try.

James and Sirius both glanced briefly back at Evangeline - who sighed and turned a page - before answering in unison.

"Nah!" they both replied cheerily.

_If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be.  
She's nothing to me._

"She's used to it, right Eve?!" yelled James, looking down at his younger twin. Evangeline glanced back up at the three boys (Peter was absent at Potter Mansion for the summer, for the same reason he wasn't attending Hogwarts for his last year).

James looked back to Remus and grinned. "See? She's _fine_, Remus!" he said. "OVER HERE, PADFOOT!" he yelled, racing forwards to grab a non-existent quaffle (the real one still being in Sirius's hands).

Evangeline sighed, sadder than usual, as she trudged into the kitchen. Mrs Potter glanced up at her daughter.

"What's the, matter, Eve-darling?" she asked, through a mouthful of toast and scanning the Daily Prophet.

Evangeline sighed again. "I didn't get Head Girl." She mumbled, slumping next to her mother, glancing at the paper, before sighing again, glaring at the tabletop.

James smirked from where he was sat opposite her.

"That's 'cos Lily got it." He told her calmly. "Lily Evans. She told me when she replied to my letter." He added innocently, upon seeing Evangeline's hurt yet curious frown in his direction.

Sirius grinned at his best friend. "Let me guess, she turned you down?" he teased. James sighed, but Evangeline was oddly uncompassionate when he shook his head 'no'.

_Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like all my screaming has gone unheard.  
And oh, I know you don't believe in me.  
Safe in the dark, how can you see?_

"Nah, but I can see why she got Head Girl." James replied, watching his sister's face out the corner of his eye. He knew it was mean, but she never showed any emotion – maybe she'd get angry and try and blow him up again. That was always a laugh.

But to James's dismay, Evangeline didn't let herself get angry at all. She got up and left without a word, though she moved quicker than she usually did in mornings.

Remus frowned as he watched her leave hurriedly.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked James sternly, as soon as Mrs Potter got up as well.

James shrugged. "If she'd have stuck around longer I'd would've said yes." He admitted, only slightly put out at the thought that annoying his sister didn't work as well as he hoped it would.

Remus rolled his eyes at him. "Idiot." He muttered, biting into his toast.

Slamming her bedroom door shut behind her, Evangeline flopped onto her bed, burying her head into her pillow, muffling her sobs of dismay.

Why did James have to be such a prick?

Why did Sirius have to help?

Why didn't Remus stop them?

Why was Lily Evans so freaking perfect?

Why wasn't _she_ perfect?

Why was James always better than her?

Why did Dumbledore make Lily Head Girl?

Why couldn't somebody notice her for once?

Why did people always notice James?

_Freefall, freefall, all through life.  
_ Why did people call her creepy?

Why did she cry herself to sleep?

Why did James have to be older?

Why did Mom and Dad have to spoil him?

Why did people ignore her?

Why did they tease her and call her names?

Why didn't they like her?

Why didn't she fit in?

Why did Dumbledore make _Lily_ Head Girl?

Evangeline rolled over to stare blankly at her ceiling.

She wasn't crying over the Head Girl thing: no. She was crying because James always felt the need to rub things like that in her face, even in front of their parents. But it wasn't even that that she was _really_ crying about: no, she cried because he always got away with it.

Evangeline had always heard that the younger siblings got spoiled rotten, got away with everything, and so on, and it was the older sibling that was left with the hard work.

But Evangeline didn't even have that.

People didn't need her in the world: her parents had house elves to the work, and James, Sirius and Remus to care for as children.

Snapping into a firm state of mind, Evangeline sat up and went to her chest of drawers. She took out a false bottom of her underwear draw and took out a small knife, and a small first aid kit.

Rolling up her sleeves, her face emotionless, Evangeline looked down at the scars that were carved up her arms; her wrists deliberately free of any markings. She was very careful not to let anyone catch on to what she did.

Locking the door and pushing her wardrobe in front of it, Evangeline took the knife again and began to press the blade onto her skin. She let out a hiss of pain through clenched teeth, before relaxing slightly as blood welled up in the wound, which was deliberately shallow and controllable.

Taking the first aid kit with her other hand, Evangeline fished out a small bandage and washed her wound in the en-suit bathroom, wincing as it began to sting. She bandaged her arm with an experience that had come with the knife and scars, and went back into her room, relaxed and free once more.

She took a tattered old notebook and began to write to pass the time, waiting for the bleeding to stop, so she could change the bandage and go out of her room again.

This was far from the first time Evangeline had done this, as anyone who had just seen her back then would agree. Either at home or at Hogwarts, Evangeline would cut her arms when she felt the depression and pain was completely unbearable.

This happened often. Too often.

Evangeline didn't like what she did after she did it, but when it came to the choice of whether to cut or not, the answer was always yes. She didn't know how else to deal with it, and since she was pretty much invisible, she figured it wasn't like it mattered or anything.

_If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be._

Many-a-time Evangeline had wondered why she didn't just slit her wrists or something, and be done with it.

But something was always stopping her, and made her keep the cuts shallow and controlled. She was still afraid of what she was doing to herself, though.

She just wanted someone to share her pain with, she supposed. She didn't want to cut herself, but found no other option. What she really wanted was someone to notice her, instead of looking through her, befriend her, instead of sneering at her, and maybe even love her, instead of pushing her away.

Evangeline smiled down at her notebook, having been writing whilst thinking as well – she did that often.

Glancing down at the bandage again, she decided not to chance it, and waited another fifteen minutes – by which time she had been in her room for about half an hour – before going down.

She headed towards the music room, where she was amazed to see a grand piano.

After a few seconds of brief wondering, she remembered that her parents had conjured it up for the upcoming ball.

Evangeline's heart sank as the ball floated back into her mind.

She never went to the balls. She never fitted in.

James did, Mom did, Dad did, Sirius did, and everyone-but-Evangeline did.

Evangeline saw it more of her duty not to go, rather than her choice. She was so full of misery, pain, and, of course, her invisibility, that there was no point in her attending. She simply told her parents she turned up late for every one, and didn't do anything.

They were disappointed to hear she never did anything, and offered to help her find a dance partner many-a-time, but Evangeline turned them down firmly, telling them she preferred it like that.

Which she did…sort of.

Evangeline smiled absently to herself as she slid onto the piano stool, tucking herself closer towards the piano itself.

She lifted the lid and let her fingers skim over the tops of the keys lightly.

Oh, how she loved to play the piano…

Evangeline locked the doors to the music room, not wanting to be disturbed, and began to compose her song, the lyrics to which she had just written.

Evangeline had composed songs before; enchanting the guitars, drums and so on to play the music she wrote for each piece, smiling as she sang and played the piano she loved, whilst trying to keep a drum set, an electric or acoustic guitar and a bass guitar in time as well.

It was always very, very hard, but when she heard the finished song, Evangeline felt compelled to write more.

It was the one thing James couldn't best her at.


	2. Your Star

Opening the Door

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 1

Chapter 2 – Your Star

"Padfoot, are you _sure_ she's here? Usually there's a cold draught when she's around." James joked, as he, Sirius and Remus walked towards Evangeline's room, where they intended and expected to find said girl.

_I_ _can't see your star.  
I can't see your star.  
Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today._

Sirius knocked on the door of her room and turned back to James, smirking. "Well, where else is she going to go? It's not like she knows how to do anything _fun_, right?" he joked, turning back again, expecting to see Evangeline there, watching sadly, having heard his comment.

But the door remained shut.

Sirius growled and knocked again, loudly.

Remus smirked to himself, secretly pleased Evangeline wasn't there.

_I can't see your star.  
The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away._

"Okay, she's not in there." He said calmly, "now let's go before we get caught again." he pleaded, his mind casting back to when Evangeline had tried to hex them for being _near_ her room.

Sirius and James rolled their eyes and walked past her room, heading back towards the stairs they had just come up. "C'mon Moony, we'll go find her. She's gotta be around here somewhere." James called, grinning mischievously.

"_And I'm alone now,  
Me and all I stood for  
We're wandering now.  
All in parts in pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out."_

The Marauders stopped to listen to the words drifting through the door of the music room. It sounded suspiciously like Evangeline, and at first none could believing, each agreeing that it was probably someone brought in for the ball.

But after hearing the chorus, they all had to reconsider their thoughts, and came back wondering the same thing: _'was that really Evangeline?'_

Remus frowned and bit his lip gently. Sirius and James glanced at him: all three as concerned as the other.

_I can't see your star.  
I can't see your star.  
How can the darkness feel so wrong?_

"…Did she write that?" wondered Sirius, finding his voice at last. James and Remus both shrugged, all three staring at the locked door in astonishment.

"Well if she did, she must be _really lonely!_" Remus added, his eyes softened in pity for the young Potter. James' frown deepened.

"No wonder she has no friends. She started off with no friends, got lonely, and didn't talk to anyone because of it, until everyone had friends but her. Now people probably pick on her." he muttered.

_And I'm alone now,  
Me and all I stood for.  
We're wandering now.  
All in parts in pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out.  
_ Sirius' expression set into determination. "We'd better keep an eye on her before she does more than write lonely songs." He added firmly. James and Remus nodded at once to this.

Evangeline slammed the door behind her, panting.

"Eve! Eve, come on! We just want to play Quiditch!" called James and Sirius from the other side.

"…Please, Eve?" asked Remus, after all was quiet for a few seconds.

"Go away! Whatever you're planning, I _don't care_ about it!" she called back, half angry, half tired.

_So far away._  
_It's growing colder without your love.  
Why can't you feel me calling your name?  
Can't break the silence,  
It's breaking me._

"…Eve, we're not planning anything!" Sirius replied.

"Honest!" added James.

"It's true!" ended Remus.

Evangeline sighed and slowly sank to the floor, her back still up against the door, though it was shut and locked. They weren't getting in, but it was her peace of mind to do this.

Her room was her sanctuary. She'd hex James and his damn friends just for going _near_ it.

Besides, they shouldn't be round her room, she would tell them sometimes. James's room, and the rooms Remus and Sirius stayed in when they were here, were in the East Wing, while Evangeline's was in the West Wing. They had no reason to be there, since the kitchen, lounge, etc were in the main part of the house, closer to the East Wing than the West.

_All my fears turn to rage._

So she'd continue to hex them, and anyone else who threatened her Sanctuary.

But she was getting suspicious of them.

For the past few days the three boys had been asking her to join in with them a lot, instead of ignoring her and leaving her out as she was accustomed to them doing. At first she had accepted their offers to join them, but when it became constant, she got suspicious.

_And I'm alone now, me  
And all I stood for.  
We're wandering now.  
All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out._

It was her nature: Evangeline had a hell of a lot to hide from them.

To list some included her self-harming, her songs (all of which she wrote personally), and also the personal things in the room, like her Diary.

If James and his dumb _Marauders_ were going to prank her, they'd have to do better than that!

Evangeline's eyes widened as a mind-numbingly bad thought hit her.

When had it started? As soon as she'd first seen them after coming from her room to put her new song, 'Your Star' away…

Evangeline's eyes softened into dark, deep sadness once more.

They had heard her.

Now, do not be mistaken: Evangeline didn't want them to hear her singing, or to read her songs, not because she didn't want them to guess her hidden sorrow, but because it was the one thing she could beat James at.

James was good at everything – everything except music and poetry: Evangeline's favourite things in life. She was afraid – and always had been – that James would find out about the one thing she could beat him at, and take that from her too.

Evangeline bowed her head as she quietly began to cry.

_It wasn't fair…_


	3. Like You

Opening the Door

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 3 – Like You

"Eve, darling, I need you to come to Diagon Alley with me and pick out a dress for the ball."

"Its okay, Mom, I can wear one of my old ones." Evangeline muttered, her head bowed and her hair falling towards the swirling bowl of milk and soft cereal. Also known as Evangeline's breakfast, that morning.

James, Sirius and Remus had, unfortunately, just entered the kitchen in time to hear Evangeline say this.

Sirius and James each raised an eyebrow at Evangeline, who, upon seeing them, turned slightly pink.

Mrs Potter 'tsked' her daughter in disapproval.

"Eve, really, when was the last time you had a new dress? Especially for a ball?" she asked, in a no-nonsense tone.

Evangeline looked down at her cereal again and said nothing.

Mrs Potter beamed at her daughter's unspoken answer.

"Excellent! We'll leave at one o'clock, dear! Go get ready!" she called, bustling about the kitchen again, before leaving.

_Stay low.  
Soft, dark, and dreamless,  
Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
I hate me,  
For breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for you.  
_ The Marauders sat down at the table, James and Sirius going either side of Evangeline, Remus opposite her.

"Aww, c'mon, Eve." James told her brightly, watching as his sister returned to her cereal silently, tears threatening to fall. "How bad can it be?"

Evangeline shot a glare at him, stood up sharply, and swept from the kitchen furiously.

James, Sirius and Remus watched her go, blinking at the unexpected show of rage from the otherwise emotionless girl.

Evangeline sighed...

…Again.

It was the night of the ball and she was sat on the sill of the open window, looking out over the roof and across the darkened sky, sounds of laughter and music from the ball below her floating up.

James was there with his new girlfriend – Cara.

Evangeline always knew who James was dating, and never bothered to hide it. Girls after her brother would come to ask her if rumours of his love life were true or not, and Evangeline would always have an answer.

Her secret? Observation.

_Grieving for you,  
I'm not grieving for you.  
Nothing real love can't undo,  
And though I may have lost my way,  
All paths lead straight to you._

Evangeline knew what was going on with James – and, very often, Sirius and Remus too – because she watched and listened, picking out the 'lucky girl's' gleeful squealing to her friends, telling them not to spread it just yet.

Evangeline snorted: people always overheard them, spread what was then known as a rumour, and then, after a day or so, people would start asking Evangeline about it. And she could always tell them.

With Remus and Sirius she wasn't always so precise, not caring for either boy as much as she did James.

_I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you._

She had thought, at first, that if people came to her for advice (or answers about her brother) she could make friends with them due to it.

But that was never going to happen, and now Evangeline answered in an emotionless tone, always smirking at the fact that they would 'lower' themselves to asking her.

But she supposed that was her place, now.

Evangeline sighed once more, and quietly began to hum, before breaking out into gentle, quiet song.

------ 

Below her, Remus paused, glancing up at the roof, as a soft melody drifted down, over the loud music behind him.

He smiled and closed his eyes to listen.

"EVANGELINE POTTER! You weren't even _at_ that ball last night, were you?!" screeched Mrs Potter, glaring down at her daughter.

_Halo,  
Blinding wall between us.  
Melt away and leave us alone again.  
Humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death._

Evangeline sighed and looked at her mother's shoes again, still not really listening.

"No…" she murmured absently, knowing that the Marauders were round the corner, snickering quietly at her misfortune concerning her mother.

And boy, could she ever yell.

"EVANGELINE! ARE YOU EVEN _LISTENING _TO ME?!" Mrs Potter yelled, her hands in perfectly manicured fists.

Evangeline's head snapped up at this, her eyes wide in shock. Mrs Potter sighed, before glaring at her again.

_I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you._

"Evangeline, you didn't even _go_ to the ball last night!" she exclaimed sadly, watching as Evangeline hung her head again. "Why not, sweetie? You've always gone in the past…" she trailed off, thinking. She glared at Evangeline again.

"No, Mom, I never went to _any_ of the balls." Evangeline told her coldly, tears wavering on the edge of her emotions.

Mrs Potter knelt down in front of the sixteen-year-old, sighing. "Oh, but why? Is because you never got a partner…?! Ugh – me and your father offered to help you so much! Why didn't you say anything, Evie?" she cooed.

Evangeline shook her head, standing up sharply.

_You're not alone,  
No matter what they told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore._

"No! I never went because I _hated them!_" she screamed, "You _always_ made me go! _Always!_ I never liked _one_ stinking ball and when I told you, you made me go to the next one, and the next and the _next!_" she yelled.

Mrs Potter gaped her, open-mouthed.

A tear dropped to the floor, and a few seconds later, Evangeline had run from the room, crying.

The next few days were hell for Evangeline.

_I long to be like you, sis_

_Lie cold in the ground like you did.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you._

Mr and Mrs Potter, along with James, Sirius and Remus all knew something was wrong, and thought they could 'help her'. Evangeline pushed them all away, getting up early to get food from the kitchen for the day, and staying in her room, crying, cutting and writing.

She wrote several poems, and bordered on writing another song. And while she was pretty much out of control with her writing, Evangeline had vice-like firmness on her cutting, keeping the wounds as small and shallow as ever, using a spell to hide the other scars, though her most-recent cuts were harder to hide.

_And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me._

-------- 

Evangeline smiled to herself as she lifted the lid of the piano. She had begged her parents to keep it for her, and they, in their concern for her, agreed.

She began to sing, unaware that Remus Lupin was stood right outside the locked door, listening to her.

"_I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you._"


	4. All That I'm Living For

Opening the Door

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 4 – All That I'm Living For

"We need to do something! Eve's getting worse and worse, and she won't even let us help her!" James yelled, throwing hands in the air angrily.

Remus sighed and watched his friend pacing up and down his room in frustration.

It was true: Evangeline was clearly getting worse and worse, but with the pressure the three remaining Marauders _and_ Mr and Mrs Potter were putting on her, it was hardly a surprise, he thought.

But she wouldn't let them help her at all, and stayed locked in her room or the music room constantly.

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night_

Remus briefly wondered how she got food without being caught, before shrugging it off as an idle matter compared to Evangeline's mental health.

Remus' brow set into a firm and determined frown.

_Drastic times call for drastic measures!_

Sirius sighed, frowning in concern and confusion over Evangeline's wellbeing.

Maybe he and James _were_ being too hard on her, but now…? Now, Sirius was going to set things right.

His brow set into a determined frown, a secretive smirk in place on his face.

_Drastic times call for drastic measures!_

"Eve?"

Evangeline whipped round, startled, as the soft tone called her from behind.

"R-Remus? Wha-What are you doing here?" she asked shakily, trying to regain her cool.

Remus gazed at her sadly. He slowly walked towards her, before sitting down, much to her relief.

"Eve, if you want to talk, you know I'm right here, don't you?" he asked. Evangeline blinked at him, and then sighed.

She tried to walk past him, but Remus caught her arm. She pulled free after a small pause, but didn't continue walking.

"Look, Remus, I'm fine. Nothing has changed. Now leave me alone so I can convince Mom and Dad to do the same." She told him coolly, covering her shock at his caring expression.

Remus watched her for a few seconds, before letting her go.

James and Sirius came out from under the invisibility cloak, frowning.

"Something is definitely wrong." James stated. Sirius and Remus both nodded.

"So why won't she let us help?" Sirius wondered. Remus ran a hand through his hair.

"We've ignored her and teased her for the past, what? Six years?" Remus paused to frown on the years "and suddenly we're trying to get her to open up and be friends with us? I'd be suspicious." He replied, shrugging.

"Hey, Eve! Wait up!"

Evangeline froze and walked faster, as his voice bounced off the walls of the hallway they were in.

"Hey! I said wait up!" Sirius added, spotting her burst for freedom. He slowed to a walk beside her, and Evangeline knew she'd never get away.

"Hey, c'mon Eve – we've known each other since when? Four? Five?" he asked, turning to face her, smiling. Evangeline shook her head.

"I've known _you_ since you were four: you don't even know me _now_, and we're sixteen." She replied sadly.

Sirius blinked at her. "Hey! C'mon, give me a chance!" he said, not knowing what else to say. "Look, just come out of your room some more – join in with us a bit! We can handle your Mom and Dad, just come play quiditch with us every so often. Let us in, Eve." He said, taking her hands in his.

_I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen._

Evangeline's cheeks flushed pink, as she looked at her hands in his, before looking back up at Sirius, who was a good couple of inches taller than her.

Sirius smiled down at her kindly. "Please…?" he whispered.

Evangeline watched, unable to move as Sirius inched closer and closer.

At last, just as their noses were touching, and their lips around a centimetre apart, she moved.

Sirius blinked and straightened up as Evangeline ran down the hallway, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide at what had almost happened.

_My first kiss…why did I pull away? What am I, crazy?!_

Sirius swore under his breath, and ran after her. "Eve!" he called, putting on a burst of speed that came from being a dog once a month.

Catching her round the waist, Sirius pulled her into his chest, forcing her to stop, though she continued to struggle.

"Eve, I'm so sorry!" Sirius told her, holding her at arms' length.

"Leave me alone! Why did you have to interfere?" yelled Evangeline, pulled away from him, tears running own her cheeks.

Sirius hung his head, trying desperately not to yell back at her.

"Look, Eve, I'm sorry, we'll pretend it never happened, okay?" he told her, pulling her into a hug.

Evangeline stiffened against the feel of his warm body pressed onto her's so innocently. She blushed pink again.

Realising she was uncomfortable, Sirius quickly let go of her, smiling softly at her pink cheeks.

His smile faded sadly as Evangeline, not knowing what else to do, broke from his gentle grasp, and ran down the hall again.

Glancing around him, Sirius sighed in relief as he found that Remus and James were nowhere in sight or smell.

Being a dog had its advantages, you know.

------ 

Evangeline's hand shot out to grab the doorframe, using it to swing herself round and into the music room. Using her other hand she closed the doors behind her, locking them after her.

_Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart._

She pulled out the music from her pocket, enlarged it again, and walked over to the piano, running a hand through her hair to calm herself.

She shook her head to throw Sirius from her mind, and sat down, shuffling the papers into their correct order, before glancing at the first one: her new song, written only that morning: 'All That I'm Living For'.

She began to play randomly, enjoying the sounds that reached her ears, soothing and numbing her mind.

"…Eve?"

Evangeline gasped, her eyes snapping open in shock, as she whipped round to see Remus in the doorway, alone, for once.

She staggered to her feet, grabbing the music quickly. She shook her head slightly. "Wha-What are you doing here? How did you get in?!" she yelled, her eyes still wide and her hands clutching desperately at the sheets.

Remus held up his wand soundlessly, and Evangeline looked at the floor, feeling confused and stupid.

"You play well." He told her calmly, walking towards her. Evangeline noted he closed the door behind him, the lock not clicking into place, but blocking out everyone else.

"Thanks." Evangeline muttered, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear nervously, unable to look his way at all.

"Eve…are you okay? I heard you singing the other day – I'm sorry." Remus told her.

Evangeline stared at him. Her brain screamed the words she couldn't even whisper.

_Why are you apologising to me?! I'm…I'm…I'm just nobody! James knows it! Sirius knows it! Mom, Dad and everyone else in the world does! Wha-What…?!_

Remus smiled sadly at her and walked towards her, until he was able to pull her into a hug. Evangeline stiffened, before pulling away, reacting faster than she had with Sirius.

_That makes sense…I've already had to do this to Sirius today…and…and…Remus isn't as mean to me…and…it was just a hug…yeah, just a hug…_

Remus put on a hurt look though Evangeline wasn't to know it was fake. She looked away in shame at the thought of hurting someone who only wanted to help her…apparently.

"…I'm sorry." Remus said quietly, looking at the floor, laying it on thick. "I'll go, now. Sorry to have interrupted." He muttered, walking out.

Evangeline bit her lip. "Remus!" she called out, just before he turned the corner and walked out of her view. Remus looked back, his eyes wide and innocent as he had seen Evangeline's go many-a-time, though she never knew he noticed.

"…Yeah?" he asked, part-hopeful, part-innocent, still.

Evangeline bit her lip and again and took a deep breath. "I-I…"

Remus smiled softly at her and walked back towards her, still waiting. He stopped just in front of her, a little closer to her than Evangeline found comfortable, considering what she was trying to say, and all.

"…I-I didn't mean – I-I mean, I just -!"

"-Shhhh…" Remus soothed, putting one finger to her lips. Evangeline went silent in shock. Her cheeks went pink, making Remus chuckle softly.

"Its okay, Eve. Hey, you want to go grab some ice cream with me?" he asked kindly. Evangeline, still in shock, nodded mutely, able to decide for herself, still, but unable to talk.

Remus grinned at her. He motioned to the papers she still held. "You want to go put them away, first? I need to go grab a couple of things too," He added, "so I'll meet you by the front door in ten minutes?" He asked.

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me._

Evangeline smiled - hardly believing her luck – and nodded.

"Sure thing!" she replied quietly. She let Remus walk her to her room, where she closed the door after him, and leant against it.

Did this count as a first date?

No, of course it didn't. Remus was just taking her out for ice cream because…because…why _was_ he taking her out for ice cream?

Sighing, Evangeline quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt that fitted her nicely, showing a little figure – not that Evangeline really noticed this: she just liked the colour and the way it went with almost everything she had. She pulled on a pair of black trainers and ran out to meet Remus.

She quickly back-tracked to her room to grab a light black bag, grabbing her money and the key to her room as well. She locked her door behind her, and went down again.

The next morning, Evangeline smiled to herself as she remembered what a wonderful dream she had had. Her eyes widened when she saw her song 'All That I'm Living For' on her bedside table, realising it wasn't just a dream.

…_Sirius tried to kiss me…Remus took me out for ice cream…and he...he…_

Evangeline's eyes widened further, and she placed two fingers to her lips subconsciously.

…_He held my hand...and then he…kissed me…?_

Evangeline shook her head, determined it was all just some weird dream.

She looked up sharply at the sound of knocking on her door.

"Eve? Eve, c'mon, you wanna play quiditch with me and Remus? Eve? Eve c'mon! I'm sorry about yesterday, if that's what's got you down…"

Evangeline's eyes widened as Sirius trailed off, most-likely hanging his head.

_I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again._

Sirius looked up as she opened the door.

His jaw dropped, though she didn't notice, as he took in her look.

She wore a thin, plain nightgown that reached just above her knees – barely – but was, to Sirius's mock dismay, unrevealingly tight around her neck.

Evangeline was strictly straight-faced, but possibly slightly hysterical.

"You mean I didn't just dream that or something?" she asked, her voice _definitely_ bordering on hysteria.

Sirius got a grip on himself and shook his head slowly, unable to stop staring at her still.

Evangeline groaned and shut the door again.

Sirius snapped back to reality, and began to pounding on her door again. "Hey! What about quiditch?!" he yelled, grinning.

Evangeline groaned again, louder. Sirius smiled wider: she sounded more like James, now, except he _always_ wanted to play quiditch.

"…Give me five minutes, al_right?_" sighed Evangeline at last. "…But I warn you: I don't know how to play!" she added. Sirius laughed and smiled at the shut door.

"Let me in and I'll explain." He bargained.

The door opened slightly, just so that Evangeline could shoot a glare at him. The door opened fully, and Sirius shot inside.

Evangeline walked into her en-suit, smirking.

"Pervert." She called over her shoulder. Sirius nodded calmly.

"But of course." He replied, taking it as a compliment. Evangeline laughed through the closed door, and Sirius fought back an uncomfortable blush as he heard the sounds of running water from a shower.

"Okay, you play quiditch like this…" Sirius called over the water.

Evangeline groaned again.

By the following evening, James had figured things out, and had, quite frankly, had enough.

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me._

"Padfoot, Moony, have you both been trying to warm up to my sister?" he demanded, shooting accusing glares at them both. James was stood in the middle of what was known as the Marauders' Lounge, Remus on one side, Sirius on the other. James kept switching targets, glaring at them in turn.

Remus and Sirius gaped at one another.

"…I was, but why would _you_ do that?!" they each yelled, pointing to the other.

James groaned loudly. "You morons!" he yelled, "you each had the same plan! Eve won't know whether to be scared, annoyed, suspicious or just…confused about this!" he yelled.

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
But how for would I have come  
Without mourning your love?_

Remus and Sirius both winced, each as glad as the other that the Marauders' Lounge was soundproof and silent to the outside world.

The two boys hung their heads, as James sighed in defeat.

"…But I think I really like her, Prongs." Sirius muttered, in perfect unison with Remus.

James, Remus and Sirius' heads all snapped up at this, all three in shock, though James probably the most.

"…WHAT?!" roared James, shooting to his feet again. "YOU'RE SAYING YOU **BOTH** FANCY MY **SISTER**?!"

Remus and Sirius both gulped and tried to move back into the sofa – naturally, to no avail.

_Should it hurt to love you?_

"Kinda…" they muttered.

Meanwhile, Evangeline was as worried and confused as the Marauders – more so, most-likely. She had written several poems, though hadn't written any more songs for a while.

She had managed to stop cutting, but was on the verge of an emotional breakdown, due to the attention from both Remus and Sirius – her brothers best friends, school hotties, _Marauders_ – though that alone was reason in itself, really – and the two people who had a crush on her at the moment.

Or at least, that was how they acted.

Evangeline wasted no time in deciding that people like them couldn't _ever_ feel that way towards someone like her. It just went against everything Evangeline thought she had come to know about James and the Marauders, yet here two of them were, flirting with her and crushing on her.

It was disturbing, confusing, exciting, scary and a whole bunch of other things all at once.

_Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
_ This had been on for about a week, now, and each night Evangeline had told herself firmly that it was all just some cruel prank or joke or something, wanting her to believe they were good, just so that they could humiliate and use her.

But she really just wanted to believe them when they said they wanted to help.

_My ghosts are gaining on me._


	5. Cloud Nine

Opening the Door

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 5 – Cloud Nine

James sighed and knocked on the door quietly.

There were a few seconds of silence, and then, just as James was about to knock again, the door opened a crack.

"What?" asked Evangeline, glaring at him, her voice cold and emotionless.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I just…urg…what's wrong, Eve?" he asked.

Evangeline's eyes narrowed further, the hand on the doorframe tightening furiously.

She threw the door open fully, glaring at him, both hands in fists.

"Like you don't _know_ what's wrong!" she yelled, taking her wand and shooting spells at him. James yelled out as he dodged them, making Evangeline all the more angry, it seemed.

"But, Eve, what's wrong? What did I do?" asked James, over the sounds of spells slamming into the floor around him, and Evangeline's yells as she cast them.

Evangeline worsened her glare on James, surprising him when he thought that wasn't possible.

"It knew it!" she yelled, as James retreated down the hallway, for fear of getting hit by a hex from his angry sister again. "I knew they were just putting it on! Like you don't _know_ what's wrong, James!" she yelled, tears staining her pale cheeks.

"She said _what?_"

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair yet again.

_If you want to live, let live.  
If you want to go, let go.  
I'm not afraid to dream, to sleep, sleep forever._

"That's just it!" he exclaimed angrily. "I have no idea what she was on about!"

Sirius shook his head. "She's mad. Why would me and Remus fake liking her?" he wondered.

Remus sighed. "Because we've picked on her for the past six ye-"

"We get it, Moony!" yelled James, shooting a glare at him. "We were mean to her, I get that, but why won't she understand that we want to be _friends_ with her now?" he wondered, running a hand through his hair once more.

Sirius shrugged. "Like I said, she's mad." He muttered, grinning slightly.

Evangeline smiled to herself slightly, her brow still buried in a small frown, as she continued to gaze down at the papers she held, skimming over what she had written.

Nodding to herself decisively, she snapped her gaze up from the lyrics, glancing round her room – her eyes darting to the door and back again every few seconds – before she moved. She pushed herself up from her place on her bed, and moved to shove her wardrobe in front of the already locked door.

_I don't need to touch the sky.  
I just want to feel that high,  
And you refuse to lift me._  
Smiling at her handiwork, Evangeline went back to pick up her things, putting them into a small backpack, before going to a painting, pulling it back and charming the wall panel aside, revealing the passageway she desired.

Her latest song was called 'Cloud Nine' – she had written the lyrics not long after James had tried to play innocent: Evangeline knew he was in on Remus and Sirius's plan.

But that was a few days ago, and even though the Marauders had been pestering her to join in with them still, Evangeline was able to stay away from them.

She wasn't going to let them use her again.

After James had tried to ask what was wrong, play the innocent, act like he wasn't in one Remus and Sirius's plan, like they weren't trying to use her and hurt her again, Evangeline had been careful to stay away from them, though they tried to hang round her more.

Evangeline didn't know why, but she only felt safe in her room or the music room, and had taken to using the secret passage between the two, that only she knew about, apparently.

She smiled to herself as she pulled the tapestry back a little, glancing about the room for any sign of abnormality – apart from her, that is. When she saw none, she jumped down into the music room, and ran to lock the doors firmly, barricading them magically, for fear of Remus getting in again.

Evangeline sighed and took her usual seat on the windowsill of the compartment in the Hogwarts Express, whilst waiting for the three remaining Marauders, as per usual. Her eighth train ride on the Express, and she was still in the same spot, with a notebook, ready to wish the ride away.

_Guess it wasn't real after all.  
Guess it wasn't real all along._

Except this time it would probably be more annoying, due to the fact that she had successfully booted them out of her life for the past week - now the only place she could hide was the girls' toilets, and she wasn't that desperate.

Yet. These were the Marauders, so there was still time.

Evangeline sighed once more and rummaged in the black backpack she had with her, pulling out the same tatty notebook as always, a quill following after. She smiled absently to herself as she began to scribble away.

Time soon passed, and the train began to move, the Marauders having been settled by then.

_If I fall and all is lost,  
It's where I belong._

About half-way through the journey, the Marauders began to ask Evangeline to join their conversations – which were either about pranks, girls, or getting back at the Slytherins for something they hadn't done (yet) – or to tell them what she was writing.

"_**No, thank you."**_

"_**No, I'm fine."**_

"_**I'd rather not say, thank you."**_

"_**I'm fine, honestly."**_

"Honestly, thank you, but I'm fine, really."

Evangeline sighed and turned her head to gaze wistfully out the window, as she declined another invitation to join in with the three merry boys as politely as she could.

_If you want to live, let live.  
If you want to go, let go.  
I'm never gonna be your sweet, sweet surrender._

----- 

Sirius watched, annoyed at his helplessness in the matter, as Evangeline declined yet another invitation into their conversation, and went back to scribbling in her notebook and humming quietly to herself.

He honestly had no idea what she was doing.

As soon as Evangeline left the compartment to change into her robes in the girls' bathroom, he began to talk with Remus and James about her behaviour.

------

Evangeline sighed as she walked out of the cubicle, her muggle clothes draped over one arm. She put them back in her backpack and walked towards the mirror, wiping off some dirt to clear the reflection.

_Guess it wasn't real after all.  
Guess it wasn't real all along._

Reaching into her bag once more, Evangeline cracked a small smile as she pulled out her trusty eyeliner, rimming her eyes with her black kohl.

Sighing once more, she pocketed the eye pencil, and started back to the Marauders' compartment.

_If I fall and all is lost,  
No light to lead the way,  
Remember that all alone is where I belong._

"Welcome, students! I am pleased to announce that this year Hogwarts will be hosting an extra event for all fifth years and up that are interested! A Talent Competition!"

_In a dream,  
Will you give your love to me?  
Beg my broken heart to beat,  
Save my life, change my mind._

Evangeline's eyes widened at Dumbledore's words.

_No way…!_

----- 

Further along the Gryffindor table, James, Remus and Sirius began to mutter to each other as well, each one grinning.

_If I fall and all is lost.  
No light to lead the way._

_No way…!_ James thought excitedly, as a seventh year girl cooed things in his ear.

_Remember that all alone is where I belong.  
_


	6. Sweet Sacrifice

Opening the Door

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 6 – Sweet Sacrifice

"C'mon Jamsie! You just _have_ to enter the Talent Competition!"

"Yeah! The Marauders will win easily!"

"Aww, c'mon! Don't make us beg…"

_It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained._

James and Sirius grinned round at the cluster of fan girls cheering them on, begging for them to enter the Talent Competition.

"What should we do? We can't do pranking – we'd either get expelled or disqualified." Remus joked.

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

James grinned. "We cold ask Eve." He suggested. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, she could write us a song or something, right? I mean, we're pretty sure _she's_ the one writing those songs she sings."

Remus nodded.

"Let's go before we get attacked again." he suggested dryly.

----- 

"_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice."_

James, Sirius and Remus frowned at the song, sung by Evangeline, as always, as they entered Clock Tower.

Evangeline was sat on a fallen beam beside the back of the clock; the room dark, empty and cold, as per usual.

She held a crumpled piece of paper in a hand, and was singing the words, while backing music erupted from the wand in one hand.

James cleared his throat for attention. Evangeline turned bright pink as she realised their presence.

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain._

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

"…Yeah?" she asked shyly, as she hurriedly stopped the backing music, stuffing the paper into her pocket.

"We need you to write us a song for the Talent Competition, Eve." Sirius said calmly, forgetting all about his love for the girl; his fan girls having reignited his love for glory.

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice._

Evangeline's expression dropped into seriousness, which was clearly trying to hide her sadness at the request.

"We can't write songs, but we know you do, so can you write one for us?" James added, smirking, also thinking only of the glory.

Evangeline hung her head and was silent for a few moments.

_(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Raise the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)_

She lifted her head slightly, hiding the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Sure…" she croaked quietly.

The Marauders exchanged grins happily and walked out without as much as a thank you.

_So you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

Evangeline's shoulder began to shake as the tears fell, her quiet sobs echoing round Clock Tower with a ghostly feel to all who heard it.

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice._

Evangeline Potter was breaking…

…And only she knew it.


	7. Call Me When You're Sober

Opening the Door

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 7 – Call Me When You're Sober

Outside, the Marauders stopped as sounds of crying floated back to them.

_Evangeline…_

The boys exchanged guilty glances, their plans to help Evangeline flying back into their minds.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

"We'll write our own song." Remus decided quietly, as they walked away again, unable to face the crying Potter left alone in Clock Tower.

Evangeline returned to the Common Room late that night, having stayed crying in Clock Tower, finishing her song 'Sweet Sacrifice' and writing one more for the Marauders, called 'The End' **(a/n: by My Chemical Romance – not mine!)**.

It was only short, but Evangeline didn't care. She'd write them another, just in case.

She didn't want to get them angry for writing too short a song for them.

_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves.  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late._

Pulling the curtains tight shut round her bed, Evangeline began to change into her pyjamas slowly, shivering as a draught swept through the room, as someone entered, no doubt.

Thinking nothing of it, Evangeline went to brush her teeth, humming softly to herself. She let the three remaining girls have the bathroom first, before finally getting the chance to go in after about half an hour of waiting and writing to pass the time.

"There you go, Freak."

Evangeline sighed and walked into the bathroom, taking her notebook and pen with her. She locked the door and watched as the floating pen jotted down her words, as she brushed her teeth.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

So what if she needed to get the Marauders another song soon? She could write one easily, but it wouldn't be as good, she knew that for certain. They were _not_ going to get her best work for a Talent Competition, of all things.

Now she was writing a song for _her_ – the Marauders were never going to get this one. She had shrouded her situation in another: one of a failing relationship, instead. But the words were still her's.

Evangeline sighed as she exited the bathroom.

She'd write the next song in History of Magic the next morning, perhaps.

The following evening, Evangeline left the Girls' Dorm, carefully approaching the three remaining Marauders, who were, for some strange reason, gathered round in a small huddle, writing something.

_Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late._

Evangeline didn't really care what it was they were doing – they had already taken everything from her, so what did it matter? - but kept moving, ready to hand over 'The End', and the other song, 'Famous Last Words'. **(Again, MCR's - not mine!!)**

As she approached them, Evangeline pondered over those two songs, compared to her others. Sure, they were okay, but she felt that they lacked that personal feel that even the one written last night, 'Call Me When You're Sober' had.

Evangeline sighed. She might as well get it over with.

Evangeline blinked as she realised what the Marauders were doing.

James glanced up at her and smiled, not really noticing his sister put the two songs and music for them on the coffee table the Marauders were sat round.

They were writing a song.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Okay, so they were failing badly, but they were still trying.

"Hey Eve! Could you help us? We're kinda stuck." James called after her.

Evangeline stopped, sniffed back the tears threatening to fall, and turned back. Shaking her head softly, she walked back to help them, wondering how they could cast her music aside so easily and quickly.

So her music wasn't good enough – they could have at least given it a chance, and tried it out first.

_You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over._

Evangeline sighed as she sat down beside Remus, keeping as much distance between her and all the Marauders.

Why did James have to be better?

Why did he have to take that from her?

About an hour later, after written all but the lyrics of the song for them, Evangeline took her silent leave, letting them congratulate each other and themselves on their non-existent hard work.

_How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine._

She took her previous two songs with her, dropping them on her bed as she passed it; running into the bathroom to take a long shower and cry.

_So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind._

She didn't care if people saw her music, now…

…It all belonged the James, now, anyway.


	8. Good Enough

Opening the Door

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 8 – Good Enough

Lily Evans smiled and nodded her greeting to her ex-dorm mates. Now that she was Head Girl, she had her own room (and Common Room with the Head Boy) – but that didn't mean she couldn't come back to her old Girls' Dorm.

Lily frowned as she saw Evangeline's bed was empty and neat, as usual – but she frowned because of the papers left on there.

_Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you._

Lily sat down - glancing towards the bathroom, where she assumed Evangeline was – before picking up the papers, flicking through them.

She frowned deeper as she spotted a tattered notebook. She flicked through it, not taking in the music that it held, blinking as a loose paper fell out, into her lap.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**James, Remus and Sirius – the remaining Marauders – have taken it. Everything. James stole the music, and I'm pretty sure either Remus or Lily Evans stole my chance as a top student compared to everyone else. Of course, I don't blame them for that – they can't help it if they're smarter than me – but I wish James wasn't always better than me at everything…**_

_**But that doesn't matter, now.**_

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel..._

_**They told me to write them a song for the Talent Competition, and I've written them two.**_

_**But that's not good enough, because they'd started on their own song (which I wrote all-but-the-lyrics for) before seeing either of mine.**_

_**It doesn't matter, though. I'd better go do that essay for Professor McGonagall, now.**_

_**-Evangeline Potter-**_

Lily gaped down at the lost diary entry, before looking to the two songs.

The Marauders were dead.

_Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you._

Leaving the papers in a bundle on Evangeline's bed, Lily quickly left, in search of her three new victims.

------- 

"How _dare_ you use her like that?! She's just as human as you three are, except her head isn't stuck up her ass like the three of _you!_"

_Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you._

James, Sirius and Remus all winced at Lily's yells, each knowing deep down that the redheaded Head Girl was completely correct about it. They shouldn't have done that to Evangeline.

"…She always let you do that to her, but now you've really _hurt her_! You'd better go apologise before she hurts herself or something!" Lily scolded, her hands on her hips.

Her green eyes widened as she took in her words.

"Oh my God…!" she breathed. "Eve!" she cried, racing off, the Marauders forgotten.

_Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel..._

All three raced after the redhead without another thought.

-------

They finally found Evangeline alone in Clock Tower again, this time with her back to them, writing in the tattered notebook she always seemed to have with her.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, when Evangeline began to sing the words written in the book, using her wand to make the backing music again.

"_Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good."_

As Evangeline finished her song, Lily came forward, her expression one of pity.

"Evangeline? The Marauders and I want to apologise for the way we've treated you." She said.

Evangeline whipped round, startled at Lily's voice. Her eyes widened and cheeks darkening as she realised who was there.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

"D-Did you hear me?!" Evangeline asked hurriedly, stuffing her notebook into a pocket and hiding her wand, though she knew it was no use.

Lily nodded, smiling. "Don't worry, you're a wonderful singer." She assured her. Lily shot a glare at James, who cringed guiltily.

"You shouldn't have helped them, though, Eve."

Evangeline glanced up at this.

Lily smiled at her once more. "It's a Talent Competition, after all – it should be their talent, not yours."

Evangeline smiled back weakly.

"Thank you, Lily…" she said quietly, her eyes on the ground again. "…But you really shouldn't worry about me. I'm fine."

Lily didn't like those words, but didn't stop Evangeline as she got up and walked briskly from the Tower, weaving around the Marauders to reach the exit quicker.

Lily frowned.

Something in Evangeline's voice made her feel that she wasn't fine.

That Evangeline wasn't fine at all.

_So take care what you ask of me,  
'Cause I can't say no._

That things concerning Evangeline weren't _ever_ going to be fine…

…And that Evangeline knew that.


	9. Lose Control

Opening the Door

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 9 – Lose Control

The Talent Competition came round soon enough: with the Marauders and Frank Longbottom entering with Evangeline's version of their song 'Teenagers'; Evangeline, Lily, Alice Townsend, Leiko Yamaguchi and Cherie Blackman entering with Evangeline's song 'Lose Control'; and many other acts.

The Marauders and Frank went first, with Sirius singing the lyrics, acting as mad as he pleased – which, considering he had one hell of an audience, was pretty damn mad.

Several acts later, the girls came on.

"_You don't remember my name.  
I don't really care.  
Can we play the game your way?  
Can I really lose control?"_

James watched as Evangeline seated herself at a piano; Lily and Leiko readied their electric guitars; Cherie sat down at her drums (grinning); and Alice held her bass tighter.

The Marauders weren't surprised to find Evangeline was the lead singer – though she seemed shy, for she kept her eyes firmly on either her music or the piano keys throughout the song.

At the end, they got up and bowed, before walking off.

James smiled and began to dance with a pretty sixth year girl, who nearly fainted when he asked her.

_Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once,  
With all the pretty flowers in the dust._

He winked at Sirius when he passed, his best friend grinning back again, whilst dancing with a stunned sixth year girl.

Evangeline sighed in relief as she walked off stage, far beyond thankful as she found she hadn't collapsed due to her severely jelly-like legs.

Next to her, Lily grinned. "You did well, Eve." She told her.

Alice, Leiko and Cherie all nodded.

"You betcha she did!" Cherie agreed heartily, slinging an arm round Evangeline's shoulders, smiling at the shy girl.

Evangeline blushed prettily.

"I'm not that good." She protested weakly. "I'll be surprised if we win!" she added, as if to prove her point.

_Mary had a lamb.  
His eyes black as coals.  
If we play very quiet, my lamb,  
Mary never has to know._

Leiko laughed.

"Oh please! With your voice, Cherie's drums, Alice's timing and mine and Lily's guitar-ar-ar-ring," she paused to frown on her pronunciation of the word 'guitaring', "only the Marauders might beat us!"

Lily shot a glare at Leiko. "Trust me, what you said did nothing for Eve's confidence, Leiko, nice as the gesture was." She said flatly.

Leiko grinned sheepishly.

"Hehe…whoopsie." She mumbled.

Evangeline smiled and broke out of Cherie's embrace to take a seat at a table near the edge of the Great Hall. Lily and Leiko sat with her, while Cherie and Alice were asked to dance by two boys.

Evangeline smiled as Alice and Frank Longbottom danced past them, Alice smiling joyfully.

-----------

"I am sure you all want to know the winner of the Talent Competition." Called Professor Dumbledore, as the show drew to a close.

The crowd of students yelled in response.

_Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once._

Dumbledore smiled and glanced at the envelope he held. Opening it carefully, he smiled at the message on the piece of paper inside it.

"The winner is…'Lose Control', by Evangeline Potter, Lily Evans, Alice Townsend, Cherie Blackman and Leiko Yamaguchi!" he called.

The girls gasped and screamed in joy, hugging each other and their newly-found dates.

James and Sirius scowled as they went up to receive their prizes.

How come they lost?

--------

Evangeline grinned as she walked down from the stage with – dare she say it? – her friends.

_If I cut you down to a thing I can use,  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you._

There. She'd said it. They were her friends and nothing could pull her down from the happy mood she was in.

Except the Marauders were close by, in more sense than one, and nothing would ever be simple again.

There was still time for chaos and desperation and fear and pain.

These were the Marauders, after all…


	10. Lacrymosa

Opening the Door

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 10 – Lacrymosa

"Hey, _Freak!_"

The shadow-caught girl winced as words hit her, along with a mixture of sharpened nails, high heels, boot toes, fists and spit flying from furious mouths.

"You shouldn't have won! You _stole_ that form the Marauders!"

She winced again and tried to curl up in a ball and hide; as her tormentors sneered and spat at her, still attacking her both verbally, mentally and physically.

"Yeah! The Marauders should've won – not _you_ and your _pathetic_ song!"

Now, for any onlooker, it would be easy for them to see the girl being hurt physically and verbally – but mentally was another story.

Enter: pain

----------- Fast forwards.

Evangeline Potter winced as she sat down on her bed, having magicked the curtains around it tight shut.

_Out on your own,  
Cold and alone again.  
Can this be what you really wanted, baby?_

Although she had just won the school Talent Competition, and actually earning friends – if only for a little while – she hurt all over and felt unstable, both physically and mentally.

Enter: fear

Evangeline had been leaving the hall, ready to go to bed and perhaps write to her occasional diary about her victory, and maybe a song or poem; when several fan girls of the Marauders – her brother and his group: the most-popular boys in the school – had cornered her.

They blamed her and beat her for beating the Marauders (though at that point Evangeline was fairly certain they were just annoyed they weren't able to throw themselves at the Marauders for their win).

And so they'd beaten Evangeline.

_Blame it on me,  
Set your guilt free.  
Nothing can hold you back now._

Whilst hurling words of spite at her, they kicked, scratched, punched, stamped on, spat on and done everything they could to make the once-pretty girl look like she'd just dragged her way out of a heavy bar brawl.

Well, the dragging part was right.

Evangeline's previous fear of James having taken being better at music from her had disappeared when she won the contest, but now a different insecurity had come.

What if the Marauders hated her too?

They'd surely kill her, or worse.

Evangeline shuddered at the thought of what would happen if she was made to take the brunt of the Marauders' hate and anger.

She'd be just another target, another toy…

…No.

She'd be the whole school's punch-bag – the Marauders, their fans (including fan girls) and anyone who wanted to beat their anger and pain into someone else (as well as the Slytherins, of course) would join in.

And not even Lily, the perfect Head Girl, would stop them, whether she wanted to (yeah, right) or not.

Enter: desperation

Evangeline's shoulders shook – silently, at first – as tears filled in her eyes, falling seconds later; while sobs hitched in her throat, tumbling out of her, leaving her breathless.

_Now that you're gone,  
I feel like myself again.  
Grieving the things I can't repair and willing..._

Taking her tattered, worn, loving notebook from the draw in her bedside table, Evangeline began to write and write and write.

'Lacrymosa'.

------------- 

Lily's smile faded to a concerned frown as she entered the Girls' Dorm, intending to find Evangeline sat on her bed, most-likely alone, but happy – writing, or something like that.

Instead Evangeline's curtains were closed tight-shut, and small sobs came from behind them.

Lily frowned, and left, after finding that the curtains were magicked shut.

Evangeline needed help, and Lily was going to help her whether Evangeline wanted her to or not.

_To let you blame it on me,  
And set your guilt free.  
I don't want to hold you back now love._

And it started with the Marauders, unfortunately for Lily.

Lily Evans sighed as she started across the Gryffindor Common Room.

Damn me and my helpfulness. She grumbled.

The next day, Lily woke up early, and managed to catch Evangeline just as she was leaving the Common Room.

_I can't change who I am.  
Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me.  
And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up.  
My love wasn't enough._

"Hey Eve!" Lily greeted brightly. Her expression dropped into concern as she saw the bags under Evangeline's eyes, and the tear-stains that refused to go away.

"Eve, I heard you crying last night: what's wrong? Are you okay? You can talk to me, you know!" Lily insisted, as the young Potter walked past her, refusing to speak, or even look at Lily.

_And you can blame it on me,  
Just set your guilt free, honey.  
I don't want to hold you back now love._

As Lily finally gave up, standing still to watch Evangeline walk down the hall towards the Great Hall, she made up her mind.

Evangeline didn't want her help, but that didn't mean Lily couldn't give it.

Enter: chaos


	11. The Only One

Opening the Door

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 11 – The Only One

Evangeline couldn't concentrate.

_When they all come crashing down, midflight,  
You know you're not the only one.  
When they're so alone they find a back door out of life.  
You know you're not the only one._

It was worrying Lily, though it hadn't seemed too bad when she had zoned out in History of Magic that morning. At first Lily had put it down to lack of sleep, but after Evangeline zoned out in Transfiguration – earning her a half-pig-half-goat mixture, and a detention – Lily knew something was wrong.

_We're all grieving,  
Lost and bleeding._

Everyone was surprised when Evangeline got a detention for not paying attention: she was usually glued to all her lessons (even History of Magic, to an extent) and studying like mad in her spare time.

Or so people thought.

_All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me._

In truth, Evangeline was writing songs or poems when thought to be studying, meaning that people only thought her to be hooked on her work.

------ 

Evangeline entered Professor McGonagall's office in the same daze she had been in all day.

_So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized.  
You know you're not the only one that never understood this life.  
And you're right, I don't deserve you but you know I'm not the only one._

Minerva sighed when she saw her.

It wasn't long before it was clear that Evangeline was in no fit shape to do anything but go around in a daze all day.

_We're all grieving,  
Lost and bleeding._

McGonagall subsequently let her joint-best students (with Lily Evans) go early, telling her to pay attention next time.

That night, Evangeline went up to bed early, after Lily and the Marauders insisted on 'helping' her – bothering her and not letting her leave the Common Room.

_All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me._

She began to write again, this time entitling her song 'The Only One'.

The next morning, Evangeline slipped out extra-early, to avoid Lily and the Marauders.

_Don't look down,  
Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you.  
Don't look down, you'll fall down,  
You'll become their sacrifice._

She caught a quick, half-an-hour nap in the Room of Requirements, before magicking up a piano and all the other instruments she needed for her song.

_Right or wrong.  
Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you.  
If I can't feel, I'm not mine,  
I'm not real._

She smiled as she began to play and sing.

Music was her sanctuary…

_All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing,  
Heaven shine a light down on me._

…Amen to that.

Evangeline played on, truly thankful for Saturdays, for once.


	12. Lithium

Opening the Door

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 12 – Lithium

This was it.

The final showdown.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus confronted Evangeline in Clock Tower.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh but God I want to let it go._

"Eve, are you sure you're okay?" Lily asked, as she entered the room.

The young girl looked up sharply, her eyes still clouded over peacefully, as she calmly folded the piece of paper in her hands and put it in her pocket.

"I'm fine." She replied automatically.

"No, you're not!" James yelled, glaring at her.

Evangeline blinked at him, her expression one of childish innocence.

"…I'm fine." She repeated.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

Remus frowned as he came forward to speak. "No, Eve, you're not. Why are you like this? Why won't you let us help you?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, how come you're always so upset, distant, cold and alone all the time?" he asked, his tone demanding an answer.

Evangeline's eyes cleared as tears filled them, washing her daze away.

"You're asking me why I'm so alone all the time? Why I'm always upset? Why I'm cold and distant?" she asked tearfully.

The four all nodded, each wanting an answer as much as Evangeline didn't want to give one.

_I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me._

Evangeline's face twisted in pain as she fought back tears.

"…Is this some kind of sick joke?" she asked weakly, her voice strained and hovering on an overflow of tears.

Lily frowned. "What are you talking about, Eve?" she asked.

A tear fell, hitting the floor and breaking the silence that had been silently smothering Evangeline.

Evangeline's brow creased as her expression flickered.

She let it out.

Tears fell from her eyes, as her anger from the past year built up and up and up in seconds.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

"Like you don't _know!_" she yelled, her face darkening.

James frowned. "Eve, what's wrong, what -?"

"Shut up!" Evangeline yelled, her voice wavering with her tears. "SHUT UP! You were always better than me! You were always my _perfect big brother_, and I was just Eve, the other one! I _finally_ found something you weren't better than me at, and you _took it_ from me when you told me write those _stupid songs!_" she screamed.

James's expression turned to shock, as the words sliced his heart inside.

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go._

"Even though you wrote your own song because _neither_ of mine were good enough for _you three_, you _still stole it!_" Evangeline's rage began to diminish rapidly, as she fell to a crying girl on her knees once more.

Lily edged forwards, but never reached Evangeline, as she ran past her and out of Clock Tower, crying.

Sirius frowned and glanced back at Lily and Remus, who were comforting James, before following Evangeline.

He relocated her in the Gryffindor Common Room, curled up on a sofa, crying.

Sirius's expression hardened as he marched over to her.

He picked her up, startling her, as he started to carry her over towards the Boys' Dorm. Evangeline struggled, but Sirius ignored her, shooting glares at all those who questioned him.

_Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes._

Sirius set Evangeline down on his bed, and stood towering above her.

"What were you talking about, Eve?!" he yelled. "James never did _anything_ to you!"

He rolled his eyes mentally as Evangeline repeated her previous words, still crying, before running out, slamming the door behind her.

Taking out the Marauders' Map, Sirius quickly went to find a certain someone…

------ 

"Peeves, I need you to make a distraction for me…"

-----

By the time Evangeline escaped from Peeves and got to her destination, Sirius was already there, waiting under the invisibility cloak.

_I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me._

He slipped into the Room of Requirements with her, Evangeline still unaware of his presence.

Sirius was surprised to see a piano and several other instruments there, waiting. He frowned as Evangeline seated herself at the piano, drawing some music from her pocket.

He watched, interested and bored, as she worked out tunes and beats on several instruments at once, making notes on pieces of paper she pulled out from another pocket.

Finally, just as Sirius was about to leave, or reveal his presence, Evangeline began to play, everything else she needed coming in time with her.

She sang.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh but God I want to let it go._

He listened.

Sirius took off the cloak, clapping lightly.

Evangeline whipped round.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh God…!" she gasped.


	13. Snow White Queen

Opening the Door

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 13 – Snow White Queen

"Oh God…!" she breathed.

Sirius winced slightly at her shocked, hurt and terrified expression.

"Eve…" Sirius didn't know exactly what to say, or rather, how to say it. "…Let me see your other songs." He demanded, suddenly realising what was going on.

_Stoplight, lock the door.  
Don't look back.  
Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,  
All of you._

Her songs were the keys to what went on in her life…but Evangeline probably didn't even see it like that.

Evangeline drew out her notebook and passed it to him meekly.

Sirius flicked through it, amazed at how much she crammed into the tattered book.

He frowned.

"When were you blamed, Eve?" he asked, glancing up at her. She had been watching him silently, her face expressionless. Now she frowned.

"What song?" she asked quietly.

"Lacrymosa."

"…Oh. That. It-It doesn't matter." Evangeline told him hurriedly, brushing her hair away from her face.

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
_ Sirius narrowed his eyes. "What _happened?"_ he asked, his voice bold and strong. Evangeline winced and glanced up at him fearfully.

She shook her head. "I told you, it doesn't _matter!_" she insisted, her voice rising with unshed tears.

_You don't know me._

Sirius's eyes softened and he crossed the room quickly, gathering her in a hug, sitting on the piano stool behind her.

"Eve…" he murmured, as she calmed down, after crying into his chest. "What happened?" he asked softly.

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

His eyes widened as Evangeline told him what had happened after the Talent Competition.

He sprang up, startling the tearful girl in his arms, who was pulled up with him.

Sirius gave her an apologetic look, before snapping back to the matter at hand.

"They did _what?!_ I'll kill them!" he vowed, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No!" she cried, waving her hands in front of his face, as if it would stop him, "No! No, you can't!"

_Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me.  
I can't scream_

Sirius shook his head. "Eve, they beat you and hurt you and made you write that song. Why the hell are you defending them?" he asked, taking her hands in his.

Evangeline looked at the floor and sighed.

"…Because that's exactly what they'd do if they were me." She murmured sadly. "And I don't want to be like that, like them."

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep._

Silence rang around the Room of Requirements, before Sirius broke it.

"Okay." He said quietly.

Evangeline smiled sadly, and looked up at him. She slowly and shyly pulled him into a hug.

Sirius smiled and hugged back.

Remus, James and Lily all sighed as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room, having given up on their search for Sirius and Evangeline.

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

They looked up, smiling at the irony as they entered together.

Lily rushed over to Evangeline, who slipped past her and up to the Girls' Dorm. Lily was about to follow, but Sirius called her back.

_I can't save your life,  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides._

He began to explain to them about what Evangeline had told him.

----- 

Evangeline smiled softly to herself as she began to write, drawing out her same tattered notebook.

'Snow White Queen'

It didn't make much sense compare to _her_ situation, but then again, not many of her songs did.

Evangeline smiled and sang her words aloud.

"_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you."_

She was free.


	14. Weight of the World : 2

Opening the Door

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 14 – Weight of the World

"Lily! Eve! Come sit with us!"

Evangeline blinked and glanced to Lily, who was next to her, before going to sit with the Marauders.

Lily took a seat next to James, opposite Remus, while Evangeline was between James and Sirius. Evangeline kept her head down, cringing as the boys pushed away their fan girls, who looked just about ready to strangle Evangeline and Lily – Evangeline especially.

_Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like God in heaven gave me a turn.  
Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you.  
Still in the dark, can you fix me?_

"You don't need to do this, you know…" Evangeline murmured, as she shifted uncomfortably.

James, Sirius and Remus smiled at her.

"Yeah, but we want to. Besides," Remus told her, shooting a glare at one girl, "they deserve it after what they did to you."

A couple of girls began to mutter and glare at Evangeline as they heard this.

Evangeline groaned quietly, and made to get up.

Sirius and James caught one of her arms each, using them to pull her back down into her seat.

"C'mon, we'll make sure they shut up." James assured his sister, grinning.

Evangeline gave him a suspicious look, but sat down anyway, continuing her breakfast.

---->

"Lily!"

Lily looked round, smiling, as James called out for her.

"Hey James, what's up?" she asked, as they walked out of the Entrance Hall together, headed towards the lake.

_Freefall, freefall, all through life._

It was a beautiful sunny day, due to the fact that the summer holidays started the next day, with all the students going home.

James took her hands in his, making Lily blush prettily.

"Lily, thank you for helping me save Eve from herself. And now for the question I'm sure you hate…will you go out with me?" James asked, smiling secretively.

Lily laughed and threw her arms round James's neck.

"Of course!" she cried, hugging the surprised boy.

James grinned and took his chances, bringing Lily out of the hug and bending down slightly to kiss her softly.

Lily's eyes fluttered close in contentment.

------->

"Hey, Eve, can I ask you something?" Sirius asked as he ran to catch Evangeline up.

Headed towards the astronomy tower, the two laughed as they recognised James and Lily kissing by the lake.

_If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be.  
She's nothing to me._

"Sure, what?" Evangeline asked, gazing out over the grounds, not looking at Sirius.

She jumped slightly as his arms snaked round her waist from behind.

"Go out with me?"

Evangeline turned round in his grip to blink up at him, amazed and overjoyed.

"…You-You mean it?" she whispered, barely able to believe it.

Sirius smiled and nodded, brushing his lips against her's.

"So?" he asked, chiding her for an answer.

Evangeline grinned back.

Sirius smiled wider, seeing her grin at last.

"Yes." She whispered, hugging him tight.

Her eyes widened as a thought struck her.

"What about James?" she asked, backing from his embrace. Sirius smiled.

"He's fine with it. I asked him if it was okay for me to ask you out this morning." He told her. Evangeline smiled, hugging him again.

----------->

"Hi Remus! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Cherie. Umm, can I talk to you in private, please?" Remus shifted nervously as he took Cherie into a deserted corridor.

"Doyouwannagooutwithmesometime?"

"…What?" asked Cherie, laughing. Remus sighed, his face growing redder and redder by the second.

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?" he repeated. Cherie blinked at him, and nodded.

_Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like all my screaming has gone unheard.  
And oh, I know you don't believe in me.  
Safe in the dark, how can you see?_

"Sure thing!" she replied, after a pause.

Remus sighed again. "Cherie, if you're gonna date me, you should know…I'm a werewolf." He said, rushing it out.

Cherie gaped at him.

"You-You're a what…?!" she gasped.

Remus winced. "A werewolf. Please don't tell anyone!" he pleaded. Cherie shook her head.

"It's not that, Remus!" she laughed. "I-I'm a werewolf too…" she added quietly, glancing round nervously.

Remus gaped at her, then grinned.

Cherie's eyes widened as Remus sealed her lips with his.

The next day, the six sat in a compartment, talking happily.

Evangeline was sat on the windowsill like always, with Sirius next to her, holding her hand; Lily and James were sat together; and Cherie and Remus were side-by-side as well.

Sirius's eyes widened as he drew the tattered notebook from Evangeline's pocket, flicking to the latest entry.

"…You wrote another song?" he asked, breaking into the conversation.

Evangeline blushed and snatched back the notebook, nodding.

_Freefall, freefall, all through life._

Lily grinned. "Oh yeah, c'mon Eve, you know our deal!" she teased. Evangeline's blush darkened, as she cast her mind back to the last few moments in the Girls' Dorm.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_**Lily, being already packed, laughed as she came into the Girls' Dorm, to find Evangeline putting the lock on her trunk; Leiko jumping up and down on her trunk; and several other girls desperately trying to open their trunks so they could add something else to the contents.**_

_**Lily frowned as she saw Evangeline's tattered notebook lying open on top of her bedside cabinet, showing her latest song.**_

"_**Eve? You wrote another song?" Lily asked. Evangeline blinked at her and blushed.**_

"_**Yeah…b-but please don't tell the Marauders!" she begged, pouting pleadingly.**_

_**Lily frowned. "Hmm, okay. But if they find it, you have to sing it!" she added.**_

_**Evangeline gaped at her, and sighed.**_

"_**Oh, okay." She agreed reluctantly.**_

_**Lily grinned.**_

"_**But you can't give them **_**any**_** hints!"**_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Evangeline groaned and held her head in her hands.

"Eve…!" Lily sang teasingly.

Evangeline groaned and held up her hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright!" she relented. "I'll do it! Sheesh…!"

As Evangeline began to sing, the others slowly joined in, until there was a small chorus under Evangeline's voice.

"_If you love me, then let go of me."_

Evangeline smiled as she finished, only to be tugged from the windowsill by Sirius.

She shrieked as she fell, landing in his lap, with her legs still on the windowsill. She blinked up at him in surprise.

Sirius grinned down at her, and then kissed her.

James pulled a face, but grinned anyway.

"Get a room!" he called.

Evangeline blushed.

"Like you can talk, James!" Remus added, grinning knowingly at Lily, who blushed furiously.

Cherie laughed and gave Remus a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm hungry." She announced.

_I won't be held down by who I used to be._

Evangeline smiled, and looked round at those who she could successfully call her friends.

-END-

**Okay, I just wanna say a HUGE thankyou to everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfiction. despite the dark content, i really enjoyed writing this, and by the looks of the reviews you enjoyed reading it - a sequel MAY be on it's way but to behinest i'm not too sure...hopefully. i want to continue it, but only if i get good inspiration for a sequel.**

**well, that's all for me! over and out hehe! thanks again, naioak1992 - xoxo**


	15. Sequel Notice

Opening the Door

Hi everyone! Just a quick notice to say a HUGE thank you to all my readers and especially my wonderful reviewers! Thank you so much!

I'm pleased to tell you all that a sequel IS on the way, though neither a title nor a definite plot has been formed yet. It will probably be entitled 'Evanescent', though. As for the plot? I need your help.

I have a rough plot formed (hurray!) but I want to know whether you want a happy ending or a sad one. Sad is where Sirius and Remus die like in the books, whereas the happy one includes me finding some way to make them both live, thus rearranging the books' contents and giving us a happy SiriusxEvangeline ending.

So, which would you prefer – happy ending or sad ending? It all depends on you!!

Thanks again for reading my most-popular fic on Love to you all!

naioka1992 - xoxo


End file.
